


Devouring Need

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, Snippet, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Hitoshura after his master abandoned him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Devouring Need

Darkness, loneliness…

No light, not for him. Never again, never more.

Hitoshura drifted in an endless void, surrounded by what utter nothingness was. He knew that he shouldn’t be able to see anything. Yet there it was. A wild swirl of images ghosting in front of his mind, clouding it, making him see things that weren’t there, and making him long for a touch he would never possibly receive. He would drift here for all eternity. And he was well aware of why it had happened this way. He had transgressed so many lines, broken so many things, it was only natural that he would have to bear a burden.

But even his supposedly new master had abandoned him now. He was utterly alone, he was drifting further into the void, with only one thing in his mind.

He needed power. Much power.

He longed for it...

 

 


End file.
